The present invention relates to an electromechanical counting device in a casing, which contains counters that may be switched by a drive. The drive comprises a permanent magnet and a spool which is disposed at a swivel arm. The swivel arm is connected to a switch armature, which actuates a stepping wheel to shift the counters.
In the known electromechanical counting device (EP-OS 00 787 87), the spool is arranged in the magnetic field of two permanent magnets which are attached to the casing. This known counting device, however, is not secured against external impact. Upon impact, the swivel arm may be unintentionally pivoted and thereby cause a counting run. Also, in the presence of external magnetic fields during the counting run, the swivel arm may be stopped so that the counting device does not work properly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electromechanical counting device, which is protected against impact and is not functionally impaired by magnetic influences